


Summertime

by laceprnd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Poor Sam, and later gets back at her, nat is clever, nat uses smiley faces in her texts, sam is just their bro, steve falls into the trap with both legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceprnd/pseuds/laceprnd
Summary: The menu wasn’t the first thing he looked at. His eyes searched the place, looking for Nat.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steveandnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandnat/gifts).



> IMPORTANT :)  
> before you read this, please listen to the song ‘summertime’ by scarlett johansson. this concept is based on and inspired by that song, so the experience will most likely be much better with that song fresh in your mind, so yeah :)) enjoy!!

Heavy chandeliers. Flawless suits. Expensive gowns. Fancy, that was the general impression Steve got from the place.

The reason he was there was Natasha. She had texted him earlier with very precise instructions. Now he stood there, waiting to ask the waiter for a table reserved in the name Rushman. He re-read the text as he waited.

 

**Natasha:** meet me tonight at six pm at that restaurant we talked about last week. ask for a table reserved for rushman. and remember, a suit is necessary for this kind of occasion ;)

 

He had been slightly confused, it wasn’t like her just asking like that. Not that he dared to do anything else than she instructed him to. So now he was standing there in his finest black suit paired with a shirt so white you could go blind from looking at it for too long. A bow tie made from velour decorated his neck and finished the look. He wouldn’t say he was uncomfortable in these kind of clothes, he just wasn’t used to it. And this fine place, he hadn’t really been anywhere like this before. One time has to be the first, he thought as a waiter spotted him waiting and immediately rushed to him.

“Good afternoon, sir. Do you have a table ordered?”

“Afternoon. Yes, in the name Rushman.”

“Right this way, sir.”

“Thank you,” Steve said when he was seated and the waiter had placed a menu in front of him. The menu wasn’t the first thing he looked at, though. His eyes searched the place, looking for Nat.

The table next to him was occupied by a man and a woman, quietly chatting and occasionally sipping their wine. The woman was leaning in over the table, nearly exposing her chest to everyone in the room due to the low cut of her bordeaux gown. The man was happily taking it all in. No wonder what they would be doing later. It still kind of bothered Steve how women were sexualising themselves so much. One thing was men sexualising women, but sexualising themselves? That brought him back to Nat, she would never do that. At least not like other women. Of course she liked to see how everyone’s head turned as she strutted down the street, it radiated off of them how jealous of Steve walking arm in arm with her. A few times where they had been on dates, she had dressed up in something she knew would make Steve imagine things. But it was in another way, she could carry it. The eyes that were on her all the time. They didn’t pin her down, she handled the attention like a champion and she knew it. She also never did something only to make everyone else turn heads like that woman next to him was trying to do. He really admired Nat for respecting herself like that.

His eyes traveled further through the hall, landing on the scene. The orchestra was playing something soft and classical with cello, violin and trumpet.

It was all very perfect, but Steve was still wondering where Nat was in this scenario. She had invited him but she wasn’t even there herself? He was starting to get really confused, so he took out his phone to text her as the orchestra finished the track and put a little pause before the violinist picked up another melody.

He was just about to hit send when the smooth sound of the female singer reached his ears.

 

_Summertime_

_And the living is easy_

_Fish are jumping_

_And the cotton is high_

 

He slowly looked up, immediately recognising the voice.

She stood there on the scene in a gown that made all the others look like something they had bought from a drugstore. It was dark blue like the colour of the sky on a summer midnight without a cloud. It was perfectly falling onto her curves, not one single crumple was to be seen. Around the neck coiled a yellow strap that reached all the way down to the hem of the skirt in a perfect contrast to the otherwise dark colours.

Her gaze was piercing him down almost burning his eyes, and she maintained eye contact as she carried on with the song.

 

_Oh, your daddy’s rich_

_And your mommy’s good-looking_

_So hush, little baby_

_Don’t you cry_

 

She smirked as she sang the lines, still keeping his eyes trapped in her own green ones. The air was suddenly burning with tension, at least for Steve. The way she drew out the notes, the smooth and slightly husky voice that leaked from her mouth... Combined, it was all so sultry he almost couldn’t even breathe. What a way to start the night.

 

_One of these mornings_

_You’re gonna rise up singing_

_The you’re gonna spread your wings_

_And you’ll take to the sky_

 

As the next lines fell from her lips, she turned around to slowly walk to the other end of the scene. It exposed the back of the dress to Steve. And God, he was sure it was on purpose. It had a low cut on the back that showed more skin than was probably appropriate for this kind of place. The necklace he had thought were just a little piece of jewellery was falling down her back, perfectly defined with dark chains against her pale skin. It made pictures show in his head. How his hand so perfectly settled between her shoulder blades as he kissed her tenderly. How the hard muscle beneath her skin felt under his lips as he trailed them down her spine drawing shivers from her. How many times he had examined that back, bending her over whatever object that was nearest in the moment; the counter, the bed, the couch. Literally anything could do when they felt the need. And when they did, they just couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Not that they ever tried. And why would they? They could get into it whenever they wanted, wherever they wanted. That was another reason why they fitted so perfectly together.

She had just the right height to be perfectly in his arms when they embraced each other.

Her lips and his lips were shaped to fit together like they were made to be touching each other whenever they got the chance.

Her body had just the right size to curl up against him as she laid in his arms at night.

And on top of all that, their sex drives were equally explosive. At least one time every day, often more. They never grew tired of it, Nat had told him more than enough times while he was inside her.

_I will never get enough of this_ , she would pant.

_Enough of what?_ he would teasingly ask, he wanted to hear it.

_The feeling of you inside me_ .

He could practically hear the words, how they sounded in her mouth as their breaths grew louder and louder and faster and faster until they came together. They had never once experienced that only one of them would reach climax; if she was the first, it drew him with her how the muscles inside her clenched around him. And if he was first, she always tipped over when he hit her just right as he lost himself in her.

 

_But till that morning_

_There's a'nothing can harm you_

_With daddy and mommy standing by_

 

She broke him out of his somewhat filthy thoughts. He would tell her all about it later when they could finally go home and do something about it. Not that she would be able to blame him. He was a hundred percent sure that she knew exactly what he was thinking. He only managed to expand his need for her more and more as she finished the song with a breathtaking high and long note. Most of the guests clapped politely at the performance and Nat curtsied before she got off the scene and made her way to her and Steve’s table.

She didn’t even get the chance to sit down, he just got up and all but rambled into her. After a few hungry kisses, she drew away and let her thumb rest on his lips.

“Too much, remember where we are?”

“Oh yeah. Right,” he said and let go of her so they could both sit down.

“Honestly I just want to get out of here as quickly as possible.”

“Well, that’s something new, Rogers.” She smirked. “Why is that?”

“You know damn well why.”

And she did.

They ordered their food, and it was definitely worth all the hype. Steve just couldn’t concentrate on anything but her. He just wanted her, now and then. Nothing else. So when they finally got the check and walked out to the cab waiting for them, he was more than relieved.

Steve was glad that the driver were so caught up with the traffic, that he didn’t notice how Nat’s hands started caressing his neck and soon took a tight grip around the short hairs on the back of his head. Thank god it was a loud night, the noise from the city made the soft sounds of their lips crashing together completely drown in honking cars and shouting people.

Her hands were all over him, his back, his chest, his arms. His hands too managed to map most of her body before she broke the kiss.

“We’re almost there.”

“Thank god, I’m getting impatient.”

She just gave him her signature smirk, and took his hand to drag him out of the car after he had paid the driver.

They had almost not even set foot on the other side of the door to their apartment before he hoisted her up and pushed her hard against the nearest wall in the hallway. His arms hooked around her ass, lifting her up as much as he could considering the dress didn’t quite make it an easy task.

He reached in between her legs, starting to rub his thumb in circles against the sensitive nub though the already wet fabric of her panties.

He smiled as he felt the dampness, knowing exactly what he did to her, but the smile quickly faded when she pushed him away.

“Mm-mm, Steve,” she whispered, as she shook her head.  _No, Steve, not yet_ _,_ she meant, he just had no idea why. It was pretty clear that ending the night with sex (again) was after all her exact intentions.

“Oh, Nat... we both knew exactly what outcome this night would have right from the moment you walked up on that scene. Don’t tell me you don’t know what it does to me.”

“Oh, I know,” she said, absently fingering his lips. “So what are you gonna do?”

“Don’t play with me, Nat.” He let his lips trail against hers once again. “I want you,” he whispered into her mouth as he slowly stole another kiss and slowly grinded his hips into hers. It earned him a slight moan from Natasha, but she only let him do it that once before she pushed him away for good and smugly smirked before she walked away.

She left him there, stunned and so full of need.

He quickly picked himself up though and went after her. He couldn’t leave it like that. This was a thread that needed to be pulled on, and he knew she would be disappointed if he didn’t continue. She had him right where she wanted him, and she knew it. And he gave it to her, willingly.

She stood in the kitchen, working herself out of the dress. He back, even more exposed now, caught his attention again, and it took every ounce of self control he had right then to keep his tone even. Considering how the sight of her bare skin in front of him make him feel.

“Want me to help you?” he offered.

“No thank you. I’m-“

She didn’t get to finish her sentence before he gave in to the sensation and partly pashed, partly tore the fabric off her shoulders and started kissing her neck as his hands roamed over her chest. She completely gave in, what else could she do? Every touch, every kiss, it turned her on like nothing else.

“See? Don’t tell me you don’t want me,” Steve said when her breath reached a faster and deeper pace.

“I’ve said a lot of things, but I don’t recall saying I don’t want you,” she stated and bit her lip as his hips again started moving against her. He turned her around and picked her up again, only to throw her down on the kitchen counter.

“Steve, what are you doing?” she managed to get out between her ragged breaths.

“Bedroom’s such a long way from here,” he mumbled against the skin between her breasts. She wanted to answer with something snappy, but whatever she had been wanting to say drowned in her throat when he kissed her again, deeply with their tongues battling for dominance, before he broke the kiss and let his hands grab her wrists and all but forced her to lie down on the counter. The hard stone was cold against her back, and she arched up her spine to escape it. She quickly forgot about it and everything else when he spread her legs and darted his tongue against her wet folds. He quickly let a finger slip into her, only for his mouth to join seconds later.

His other hand that had previously been running up and down her thigh started sliding further up, settling on the small of her back still arched up, but now out of sheer pleasure. He let his fingers loosely grip around her hips as his tongue explored her, though he soon grabbed her tightly and drew her against his mouth, knowing that was something she liked in particular.

“Mm, that’s good Steve, right there...”

She was all but panting as his fingers curled inside her the way he knew drove her completely nuts, and he soon felt her tightening up. He slipped out right before she came, though. He had done that more than a few times before, stopping the foreplay just before she had her first orgasm. That way, it only felt so much better to have him inside her moments later, but it was also the best way to tease her, and he knew. As much as you wouldn’t believe it, Steve Rogers was a goddamn tease. She almost let out a small whimper when he stopped, but the soft sounds of his pants being thrown on the floor told her he had no intentions of stopping. Not that she expected him to.

Then his hands were on her again, massaging her breasts as he leaned down and shortly sucked her earlobe before he spoke.

“Still want to play? To tease me?”

By softly tugging at his hair, she pulled his head up so she could look him in the eyes.

“Hell yes I want to play with you,” she said with a sly grin as she reached down between them to stroke his length. “I want to play that kind of play with you.”

That elicited a moan from his lips, the way her husky voice sounded so sweet but so damn hot.

“Hell, you drive me crazy,” he mumbled against her neck, just waiting a few seconds to come together. Then he raised his head again, keeping her gaze in his.

“If that’s the kind of play you want, that’s what you’ll get, love,” he said and put himself inside her as he resumed their kiss. Her still swollen lips started to pound almost like they had their own heart down there. He only turned up the pace when he felt it against his skin. As he kept the rhythm, he raised them both up so she was supposed to be sitting on his counter. Her feet were still in heels, and she doubted that they would touch the floor if they hadn’t. Not that they needed to; Steve kept and arm hooked under her ass, and with every thrust, every buck of his hips she found herself being lifted further and further up until she was practically taller than him, which gave him the space to hit her even deeper. Her lips parted in a mix between a moan and a cry as he angled in and all but slammed right into that spot he knew always pushed her over the edge. A wave of white-hot pleasure shot through her and she whimpered as he kept thrusting to work her through her high.

None of them had noticed the slam of the door as someone entered the apartment. Only when Sam made a surprised sound when he saw the scene; Steve still buried so deep in Nat that it made them both see stars, face nuzzled into her neck as she tilted her head back in loud moans; they eventually unfolded from each other and turned their eyes to their friend.

“Bad time to interrupt?” He said nervously with an amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“No, it’s fine,” Steve said after he noticed that Sam was still wearing the Falcon. Steve quickly pulled his pants up as he handed Nat a robe she had thrown on the floor earlier that week when they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off of each other before work.

“How was the mission?” Steve asked. Nat was still worked up, trying to collect herself as she sat there on the kitchen counter.

(She was practically sitting in a little pool of their wetness, which were still running down her inner thighs, and that didn’t make it easier to come down from her high.)

“It went fine,” Sam answered. “You know, I came to report, but it isn’t really that important,” he shrugged. “What’s up with you two?”

That turn of subject kind of took Steve by surprise. Of course he knew they had it coming but not that early, so he just turned to look at Nat.

“I think that’s fairly obvious,” she said with more confidence than she had thought she could manage after being walked in on like that. Right when they we’re having their highs together, it was actually all but rude.

“So... for how long?” Sam asked.

To this, they both just shrugged and tried to look like they didn’t know.

Sam smirked. “How long?”

Nat shook her head as she looked to the ground. “Well... maybe a couple of weeks?”

“Ha, really?”

“Since exactly three months today,” Steve confidently said and then turned his head to Nat. “It’s our three month-day, love.”

She smiled broadly. She almost entirely forgot about Sam’s existence in that moment as Steve’s eyes were the only thing she saw. They glowed with not just desire and lust for her, but also the deep, serious  _love_ she knew he had for her. It wasn’t only the fact that he told her plenty of times just how much he loved her, but she just knew it. How they fitted so perfectly together, how they functioned so greatly together in fights, how they always knew exactly what the other one needed and exactly when they needed it. Not just sex, but also space when they needed to be alone; hugs when they needed to be hugged; kisses when they needed to be kissed; love when they needed to be loved.

“I guess I’m just gonna leave you two lovebirds to carry on what I clearly interrupted,” Sam said, stopping her train of thoughts, and they both tore their eyes from each other and looked at him.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow at the Compound. Have a good time,” Sam smirked as he found his way out.

Nat completely collapsed in Steve’s arms when the door was shut once again. He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her face into the soft comfort of his skin.

“ _God_ ,  that was one of the most awkward things I’ve ever had to experience!”

“You’re right, love, but we’re alone now, and that’s all that matters.” He drew a little away and smiled. “At least it was Sam and not Bruce.”

“Yeah, thank god.”

They just stayed there for a little while, resting in each other’s company, finding comfort after that not-so-comfortable situation they had been surprised with.

She broke the silence. “How about you carry me to the bed now and we finish what we started?”

He smirked, she knew he would like her proposal.

“Just as Sam said. What a genius,” Steve finished as he took her in his armsagain and their mouths crashed together again. They really couldn’t stand being apart for very long.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this with help from @steveandnat ( she suggested the interruption ;) ) so huge thank you to meg for the help!!
> 
> also,, i’d appreciate it if you left a little comment saying if you like how i ended it with a little fluff! i tend to only stick to smut, but i can try and experiment with more fluff or angst if y’all would be interested!!
> 
> anyways! love you!! and thanks for reading, mWah
> 
> till next time. <3


End file.
